Devil May Cry versus Final Fantasy (FF15 Edition!)
by K0t0amatsukami
Summary: Dante Versus the Crown Prince of Insomnia! Who will prevail? The Devil slaying Son of Sparda, or the Emo of Insomnia? PM Me for suggestions of which characters to use. (No reboot characters)


_Author's Note: This is intended to knock Mr. Prince of Emos Noctis Lucis Caelum down a notch or two._

Dante paced restlessly, spinning Ivory in his hand. Vergil had brought him here to gather some ingredient or other for some spell. He'd noticed that a lot of the people looked odd, with inordinately spiky hair, or odd colored eyes. The most fun he'd had was when some giant thing made out of metal had attacked them. It had gone down easily. He'd fought Marionettes that put up more of a fight. Vergil had gone to some coastal city, telling Dante to go explore.

"Like I'm some little brat, bugging Daddy. Hmph.''

He parked his red motorcycle about a mile off the road, going up to what looked to be a campsite. He was hoping that there would be people who could point him in the direction of olive-less pizza.

"Hello?"

A young looking blonde man stood behind him, pointing a revolver at his head.

"Excuse me, but why are you pointing a gun at a friendly, innocent traveler?"

The guy rolled his eyes, gesturing to the hilt of Rebellion.

"Ohhh, okay. But why don't you point that gun at something that you could actually hurt?"

The guy smirked. "Oh, so you can survive a bullet to the head?"

"If you're gonna kill me, at least tell me what your name is first."

"Prompto Argento."

Ivory was out in a flash, putting a hole through Prompto's leg, staggering him, before kicking the gun away, slicing it in half with Rebellion. Prompto's eyes fixed on something behind him. He spun, clashing Rebellion with the blade of a massive two-handed sword. He pushed the wielder, a man taller than Dante, back with ease.

He gestured broadly to the three new people before him. "I assume you're friends with this guy?"

One of the trio stepped forward. "I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Insomnia."

"Need some Nyquil?"

The slender, black haired boy looked taken aback at his remark. A blondish, twenty-something dude stepped forth, wielding a pair of daggers

"I am Ignis, and you should not insult your Crown Prince."

"Not mine," Dante replied. "Honestly, he looks like a punk, and I wouldn't let him step foot near my palace."

"How dare you!"

Ignis rushed forth, bringing his daggers to bear in a backstabbing blow. It was a perfect strike, which is why he was surprised when it struck only air. He heard slow clapping from a nearby tree.

"Well, feeling froggy, are we?" Dante asked. "Alright, let's get this party started!"

He leapt from the tree, twirling in the air, sweeping Rebellion from his back i front of him, deflecting the bullet that the Crown Prince of Insomnia had fired at him. The big dude charged him, intending to cut him in half with his massive sword. Dante jumped, lashing out with his foot, catching him square in the face, sending him flying back. Noctis Lucis Caelum charged, slashing down with a sword, before coming around with a spear.Dante blocked both, whistling.

"that's impressive, kid."

"Don't call me kid!"

Noctis summoned an old-looking katana, actually holding it semi-profesionally. He charged, slicing to each side with the blade, before resheathing it and slicing up. Dante blocked the ones to the side, gracefully twisting in midair to dodge the third attack. The big guy from before was back, and Dante wasted no time in putting a .45 slug in his head with a meaty _splat_.

 _"Gladio!!!"_ Noctis charged Dante, a ring of spectral blue weapons surrounding him.He dissapeared from Dante's sight, and then he felt the sting of multiple weapons piercing his flesh, pinning him in place. Okay, Dante wasn't one to lie to himself. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, worse than the time Vergil had run him through with Yamato. He fought to free himself, but there was an axe in his spine, preventing him from moving. This wouldn't have been a problem, normally, but something was draining him, making him feel... Empty.

He saw Noctis standing over him, the Engine Sword in his hand. He drove it through Dante's throat, ripping it ut through the side, almost decapitating the intrepid Devil Slayer. He stood over the body of the huge man, and it looked likehe was crying. Dante slowly, painfully levered himself to his feet, ripping all of the weapons through his chest to get to his feet. He grunted, and thisdrew the attention of the remaining three members of Noctis's "entourage."

Noctis stared, shocked, at Dante's healing wounds. "How... How are you still alive?!"

"What, you mean you can't survive getting impaled?"

Noctis ran at Dante with his katana, intent on finishing him. Ignis threw his daggers, and Continued to shoot at him.

 _SCHWING!!!_ _Click._ Noctis' blade flew into the air, followed by his head, and the heads of the other two. The newly arrived Vergil held out his hand, catching the sword. He looked at it for a moment, before destroying it with Yamato, dissmissing it as garbage. Dante noticed something shiny in the grass, bending over to check it out. It was a set of keys. He pressed a button, hearing a _Beep-Beep_ from over the hill. He looked at Vergil. "Since when do you kill humans?"

"Those weren't humans, Dante. They are a creature native to this world, and certain circles of the Underworld, known as Emos."

"Oh. I'm gonna go check that car out."

 _Reasons for the outcome:_ _Noctis is powerful for his world, but powerhouses like Cloud, Zack, Tifa, Lightning, or Caius, could easily destroyhim, and even Reboot Dante could easily kick his ass. One of the greatest of his feats was blocking the punches of the Archean, nd that pales in comparison to the Savior's punch, since it was going about 1/4 of the speed at which the Savior punched Dante, giving Noctis more time to prepare, drink potions, or use some other buff, and the Archean punches were gameplay feats. Noctis also had to work to block, and shove back, the Archean's hand, whereas Dante had little time to prepare, despite his ridiculous reaction (sub-relativistic) speed, and he blocked the Savior with little effort, despite the building he stood upon crumbling around him from the force, impact, and shockwave of the punch._ _I know I'm gonna ctch some heat for this one, though._


End file.
